


they sang of you

by Tat_Tat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daenerys finally arrives in Westeros, she vows to melt down the Iron Throne and replace it with a symbol of a new age of freedom. Margaery finds ways to support Daenerys' campaign from afar. When, where and how do they first meet? In secret or only after the battles are won? What do they feel most intensely for each other: love, respect, lust, curiosity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	they sang of you

Before they met she heard rumors, and as she dug deeper, the stories started to emerge. They sang songs of a woman, otherworldly in both appearance and resolve. Though she rode on horseback, the sun beating down on her, her skin did not tan. Her skin was porcelain white, her hair soft, and also pale like spider silk. Some claimed she carried the moon’s light in her hair. Many said she was the moon, and later, long after they met, she would confide to Margaery that her late husband had said she was his moon. 

But Margaery thought Daenerys Targaryen was being humble, and that the poets didn’t give her the proper credit. She was much more than the moon. She was the sun, burning bright with strength and resolve. She was the sun, watching over her people. She was warm and gentle, but cross her and she would burn you. 

Margaery wanted to bathe in the Khaleesi’s gentle glow, but much more, she wanted to be burned by her touch. There had been no hesitation when she jovially took Sansa’s delicate hand in hers. There was trepidation, elation at the thought of holding Daenerys’s hand. The thought of even their fingertips absently brushing against each other made Margaery dizzy. The feeling was strange. Was this how Sansa felt when she had made advances towards her? She felt so silly and bashful, and it took everything to hold her composure, to remember her words, and carry confidence. When she lacked the latter she pretended it was still there. 

One would think that being betrothed to King Joffrey was the scariest time for Margaery. They would be wrong. Her heart pounded in her chest as Daenerys’s violet eyes flitted over her face, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. 

That brief moment pinned Margaery to the spot. The audience watched on as one of her dragons descended from the sky and perched on the edge of the stone wall. The throne room was open to the elements, the roof torn asunder sometime during the war. The dragon’s cream wings stir the air. There is a moment of silence, inspired by awe and fear, but Daenerys is confident, stroking its tail hanging off the side of the wall. 

The Khaleesi tells those in the audience that she once had a vision of this room before she stepped foot into Westeros. She says the roof was torn as it is now, snow falling freely from the shadows. The throne looked so cold then, she says. Margaery senses that beneath Daenerys’s confidence, there is worry that she is unwelcome still, though the people love her already. The Iron Throne, with its jagged edges and cold steel from wars past, is a reminder of that. 

“Dracarys.” Her voice is beautiful, more so in High Valerian. 

The dragon opens its mouth, raining fire on the Iron Throne, melting it down until it is nothing but a pool of silver at Daenerys’s feet. The crowd is shocked that she’s destroyed a symbol of her power. But as she turns to face them again, her face upturned to the sun streaming freely through the throne room, Margaery realizes something they don’t. Daenerys has cast the throne aside, just as she abandoned the whip she was given to control the Unsullied. 

She has no need for meaningless symbols to rule. She is Daenerys Targaryen, and she is enough.


End file.
